Talk:List of spells
im thinking ,,, We should do a table instead to make it look more organized and plus it does not say the person who used it, what the person did, the effect, and the episode it was in... so anyone agree with me I was trying to do it a few minutes ago, but the page is locked Spells Enchantment Wizard(s) Effect Episode(s) Featured Edgebono Utoosis Justin, Alex The ability to duplicate any desired object Crazy Ten Minute Sale -Justin duplicates a rabbit during wizard training -Alex duplicates herself to attend the Crazy Ten Minute Sale and wizardry lessons at once McReary Timereary Justin, Alex The ability to rewind time First Kiss -Justin rewinds time to prevent breaking the crystal ball -Alex rewinds time approximately 18 times to help Justin receive his first kiss Commakus Pancakus Alex, Max The ability to conjure a stack of pancakes Disenchanted Evening -Alex conjures a stack of pancakes to satisfy her stomach after missing breakfast -Max conjures a stack of pancakes to fulfill his hunger on Mars Transportium Nextorbitorium Alex, Justin The ability to transport to any desired planet Disenchanted Evening -Alex transports to Mars to show Justin her way of using magic -Justin transports back to Earth to reverse the charming of their parents -Alex transports to Mars to return Max Huminoza Espinoza Alex The ability to transform an animal back into a human Curb Your Dragon -Alex transforms Jerry back into a human during wizard training -Alex transforms Max back into a human after gaining entry to the dog show -Alex transforms herself back into a human after failing to distract the dragon seller away Animoza Espinoza Alex The ability to transform a human into an animal Curb Your Dragon -Alex transforms herself to distract the dragon seller Murrieta Animata Max, Alex The ability to animate any desired object Pop Me And We Both Go Down -Max fails to animate a cup -Alex animates a trophy during wizard training -Alex accidentally animates Justin's zit Jolovitz Ridofzitz Alex The ability to rid of any zits Pop Me And We Both Go Down -Alex attempts to rid the zit on Justin's face, but fails to do so Garibay Immobilitay Alex The ability to reverse the animated objects Pop Me And We Both Go Down -Alex unanimates Justin's zit -Alex unanimates the trophy to disrupt the animated object from kissing Theresa Well You Forgot One More Spell:Lies,Lies I Need A Disguise. :Wait...yeah, I just had the spell wrong, but it was there, nice catch!...and I have no idea what the page was locked...I unlocked it, so it works now, try it but only with the spells we have on the page FIRST...we can add more later, or it would just be plain confusing...and a little note, some spells were only used in the games and not in the show, so be sure to note those to. Talk to me on my talk page if you need help.--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 23:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Isn't it Please,Please tell me now is there something I should know Deranium, Deranius Headline text Spell improvs' I think i should mention some of these could be SPELL IMPROVS'(correct my spelling)like I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive. :Yeah, I thought of that...but in that case, we can't be sure EXACTLY which ones are improved. So that's why we just leave it there for now if we are uncertain....I mean, it's possible that it is an actual spell.--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 02:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Um, i'm pretty sure all spells during the Movies episode are Spell Improvs, and i'm certain that the one that changes Max into a sandwich and the one that changes him back are Spell Improvs. --Guest *'s What are the *'s for? : I'm not entirely sure, but judging by the spells marked with them, it is supposed to denote an improvised spell rather than a pre-worded one. Paris, Texas spells Aren't the spells that end in "Paris, Texas" meant to be a joke; as in it's supposed to be "Paris, France" and they messed it up (either accidentally or purposely)? It seems much more likely that it sent them to Texas, they got cowboy hats there, then they or someone else used a the spell again with the proper destination. Wouldn't be much of a joke if that were the actual wording of the spell (and clearly it was intended to be a joke). (Not to mention this is probably a blanket spell that can use any destination in place of Paris, Texas/France.) Putting up spells What if you have a spell that's not on the chart and you want to put it up? modern day right away yipy ke i a (this is a spell i made up) goodnight goodnight so i can sleep tight Well, this is a WIKIA, not a forum, so those wouldn't be allowed. However, I did notice that this article is missing '' Makus Pancakus that Max used in ''An Unenchanted Evening. Oh, make sure to put four tildes when you're done posting. TheTheDragon14 11:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC)TheTheDragon14 At the top it says the word edit in green.And you can find the letter and press enter and right down your spell!